Lavina
by zcooper1996
Summary: When newly weds Casey and April have a baby girl and name her Lavina, they are ecstatic. When Lavina turns four month's old, she is babysat bye the guys. The newly wed couple, gone three days longer than said, are found dead in their cabin and the guys are forced to raise Lavina for their fallen friends.
1. The Last Good Bye

"Here is the list of things to do for Lavina. Donnie I don't want you to blow anything up do no computer stuff. Mickey, no violent video games or skateboarding with her around. Raph… just, don't… touch her." April explained handing her and Casey's napping daughter to Leo.

"Aww, why doesn't leo have any limits. Thats not fair." Mikey complained with his arms wrapped around his chest.

"Because he is the one who is more mature than the rest of you. I love all you guys, but she is my first child my daughter. I don't want to see her get hurt." April was extremely worried about her child. The guys would be really worthy.

"That makes sense, Leo is more of a father figure than any of us are. He desserves to be Daddy why you guys are gone." Mentioned Donnie.

"Watch is Donnie, i'm not afraid to hurt you. I am the only Daddy in this room and that is final." Yelled Casey.

"Well Daddy, is going to be busy with his wife." Said April seductively.

"EEEEWWWW!" Mikey freaked covering his eyes.

April laughed "Okay, so remember we will be gone Saturday and Sunday and will be back here Monday to pick Lavina up."

"We got it April, you don't have to worry. We will take good care of her while you guys are gone. Though I might have to fight to get her back after taking care of this cutey for so long." Raph joked.

April shook her head with tears in her eyes. She kissed Lavina on the forehead and followed Casey into the sewer tunnels. Know one could have been prepared for what would be discovered six days later.


	2. A Funeral

Mickey was playing with Lavina and her dolls in the living room while Raph watched the news and Donnie worked in his lab. Clunk, Mikeys cat, was cuddles into a ball in her walking stroller.

"It's Saturday guys, April and Casey were supposed to come and pick Lavina up last Monday and they never showed. We said we would give them a week its been a week. Donnie can you access police records on car accidents in New York." Leo mentioned.

"Of course I can, who do you think I am." Donnie complained insulted by Leo's comment.

About an hour later Donnie screamed from his lab shocked at what he had found in police records. The rest of the guys ran into the lab Raph was carrying Lavina in one arm carefully. Donnie was crying, Raph looked at the computer and read what it said out loud.

"Friday August 2nd, 2015, A van is hit by a drunk driver in New York City. A young couple, the woman with red hair and the man with black hair, found deceased by officer Brown at 2:00 p.m." At that exact moment everyone went silent with tears in their eyes.

Lavina began to ball, Donnie took her from Raph and began to rock her back and forth trying to calm her down. Donnie walked out of the room and sat on the couch with the daughter who no longer had parents.

Five minutes later, Donnie and Lavina were sound asleep on the couch and Leo had just gotten back from the morgue. Know one had claimed the bodies and so he put on a scarf, hat, and trench coat and claimed them.

They were buried on the property belonging to Casey side by side across from where master splinter was buried. One speech was said.

"Casey and April were special to all of us. They would have been wonderful parents and have always been wonderful friends. Lavina, will never see her parents alive, but their memory will live on through our hearts and through her eyes. We loved them and always will appreciate what what they have done for us. We will return the favor and raise Lavina as our own and a they would have wanted it."


	3. First Memories

Their world changed when they had to raise her. They would move from the sewers to the house above her uncles shop which she owns. To support this child they will now have to all get jobs to support April and Casey's child.

Donnie gets a job as tech support, talking on a phone all day at home. Mickey begins to do parties for children, he would go with a giant turtle head and entertain. Leo would go by Leokame, he would paint at a shop away from home and sell them. Raph stayed a vigilante, taking care of Lavina during the day and at night when everyone else would get home from work, her would go out and fight.

**Lavina age 1 ½- Mikey**

Mickey was playing with Lavina on the floor. He would always play dolls with her, this is the first word she would speak and even when she grows older it would stick.

"Mamma." Lavina sed in a high pitched baby voice.

"What did you just call me?" Mikey asked.

"Mamma." Lavina said again. The rest of the guys, who didn't have to work on Sundays, laughed.

"Looks like you are a mom now Mickey. Make sure to buy an apron and plenty of feminine clothes." Donnie joked.

Everyone in the room began to laugh including Mikey until tears began to flow.

**Lavina age 3- Raph**

She was hanging out in Raph's room, under his supervision, playing with some toy weapons he has been introducing her to. Lavina was playing with aplastic nunchuck with green handles. She got too close to the wall and broke a glass replica of a statue by renaissance artist Raphael.

"Watch what you are doing, you broke something that was very special to me! Get out of here and play with Mikey or something! I don't want to see you in my bedroom ever again!" Raph yelled.

Tears began to well up in Lavina's eyes and in a whiney voice she said, "I'm sorry Daddy." Instantly Raphs eyes softened.

He picked her up in his strong arms and said "No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I love you Lavina."

"I love you to Daddy."

**Lavina age 5- Donnie **

"Donnie, can you work a little quieter i'm sleepy." Lavina said, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"May I put you on hold for a moment mamm, I have another call." He said to the woman on the other end and put the phone on hold "I'm sorry sweetie, i didn't mean to wake you."

"Why did you lie to the lady on the other end of the phone?" Lavina asked confused.

"It's only a white lie, and besides i'm not lying. You are my other phone call and its extremely important that little TV you have in that adorable head of yours could go out. We don't want that."

Lavina giggled and crawled into Donnies lap and fell right to sleep. And from that day on Donnie talking in the other room would be comforting.

**Lavina age 6- Leo **

"Lavina, time to get up, it's your first day of school." Leo said, hovering over her bed.

Leo had work that day, but he can go into the studio and leave the studio anytime he wanted. Leo is paid depending on how good the painting he creates is he doesn't get paid by the hour. He doesn't make much because half of the money he makes on a painting goes to his supplies and office.

"Leo, i don't wanna go to school. I wanna hang out with you at the studio." she complained, extremely nervous about her first day of school.

"Well you have to Lavina. Change out of your jammies and we will take off." He told her, she walked off to her room. He had to yell after her "Make sure to pick out something nice, you are a big girl you can do it."

Lavina was wearing a pair of pajamas that had sock monkeys all over it. She went into her closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a green long sleeved t-shirt that had a picture of a turtle that Leo had painted. The turtle was female and mutant turtle. She wore a black mask and had a chain belt with knives in the chain.

She walked out into the living room wearing it and got a look of disappointment in his eyes. "Go back into your room and pick a more appropriate shirt. I know that it is your favorite, but you can't wear that to school. Grab your fancy dark green button up shirt."

She walked back into the room with disappointment and changed into the fancy green shirt. While she was doing that Leo put on the grey trench coat and grey hat that has a full rim. The last addition was a pair of gloves and his blue scarf.

Leo and Lavina then loaded into the Turtle Shell and headed for the preschool.

"Hi i'm Mrs. Catena. I will be the preschool teacher for your young children, I hope to talk to you all personally today before you go home. Please walk on up here with your child and fill out some last minute paperwork."

Leo and Lavina were first in line.

"You must be Mr. Jones and this must Lavina. Its nice to meet both of you. We will have a great year together you and I, I promise."

"Please, call me Leo. I have to go to work. I'm trusting you with her, please be carefull."

"We always are Mr. Jones… Leo. It was nice meeting you." She then shook Leo's hand with an awkward smile on her face.

Leo and Lavina then stepped out of line for the next parent to talk to Mrs. Catrina.

"Now, Lavina, I need you to remember. Never ever mention the type of people you are being raised by. No one will ever accept giant mutant turtles into society. If anyone asks you why where what we where?"

"I must always remember than weather it is you or Daddy taking me to school you are the same person and if someone asks about the clothing it is because you were in a serious accident and have burn scars that creep people out."

"Very good." Leo then kissed Lavina on the forehead. "Have fun today, i'll be back to pick you up from school at 2:00. We all love you."

"I love you to." and with that Lavina was left to fend for herself on her first day of school.


	4. First Day of Pre-school

Lavina was scared to walk away from Leo and line up with the rest of the class for pre-school. Once they got to the class the teacher pulled her into the hallway to ask her about her "Dad".

"Does your father do anything to hurt you." Asked Mrs. Catrena.

"Why would you ask that? My daddy would never hurt me, and he dressed like that to cover up burns he got in the car accident that killed my mommy."

"Oh god, i'm so sorry Lavina, had i known i would have never brought it up. I am really sorry."

"It's alright, you didn't know. Can we go inside the class room now?" Lavina asked, annoyed my the teachers curiosity. They both went inside and the day continued.

"Okay class, lets all take a seat at a table. I want every one to come up and introduce yourself, just say your whole name and something about you. Who wants to go first."

Lavina and another girl both raised their hands. The other girl had short blond hair and wore a purple shirt with a grey fox printed on it. Lavina pointed at the other girl telling her to go first without speaking a word.

"Hello, my name is Jade Fox Corona and I like to be called Fox." What Lavina wouldn't learn tell years later is that Jade was the daughter of Kari who had changed her last name to Corona. Next was Lavina.

"Hi, I'm Lavina O'Neil Jones and I am being taught the way of the ninja by my daddy."

The rest of the class introduced themselves and then it was time to color in the lines of the coloring books.

"Do you want to sit next to me?" Fox asked Lavina. Lavina shook her head yes and sat next to Fox.

They both became best friends instantly and even slept next to each other during nap time. Later Leo came to pick Lavina up, and was really happy to hear that she had a lot of fun.


	5. Tenth Birthday

Lavina was turning ten and she had spent the night at her friend Fox house and was coming home that evening. It was a Saturday and the guys were decorating for her birthday party. They were blowing up lots of green balloons in different shades.

"She will love this her favorite color is green and she has been having fun at her friends house i hope." Said Mikey pointing out the obvious as always.

"Of course she will like it Mikey. She has always appreciated everything we have gotten her." Mentioned Raph who had never taken his eyes off of her scenes her parents had died entell Friday.

Suddenly Donnie fell to his knees and broke down crying.

"Dood whats your problem, your being a baby." yelled Raph

"Raph, be quiet you are being a jerk. Donnie what's wrong?" asked Leo.

"Its just, she looks so much like her mother and acts so much like her dad. I wish she had known Casey and April I also wish that she had seen Master Splinter before he had died. She is ten years old and i wish she had been raised by humans."

"We understand how you feel we have all been raising her and we all wish that we could have done more for her." Said Leo, Donnie then shook his head and said.

"Don't mind me, i'm going to make sure that the speaker system and balloon drop are working."

"Don't forget to check the strobe lights Donnie." Mikey yelled after him. They all looked at each other and then after Donnie with concern

Don looked back to make sure that the guys weren't looking and ran to the restroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the circles under his eyes from many nights worried about taking care of Lavina. He thought to himself "what's wrong with me, April and Casey would be proud of what she has done in ten years. She's good at being a ninja and science and likes the music that Casey did. I should be happy. I need to be happy it's her birthday i need to be happy."

He then went out to the living room and checked the technology.

"Hey guys, Lavina just called me she is on her way home, we need to hide." said Leo.

Lavina walked into the room and the lights were off. She switched on the light and the guys jumped out from behind the couch and shouted happy birthday. Imediatly Donnie pressed a button and the radio and strobe lights turned on and the trappe door holding baloons and green sparkles dropped.


	6. Another Funeral and Another Adoption

For Lavina's thirteenth birthday she was allowed to choose a weapon to train with she chose a chain that doubled as a belt. To use it as a weapon with the press of a button. The same day she scared the shell out of the guys when she screamed about the site of blood in her underwear.

Donnie explained to her that it was a natural occurrence of a human females body. When she turned seventeen she was an expert of every ninja move the guys had ever taught her. When she was seventeen another tragedy struck and a battle for life began.

It was summer break and Lavina was at home hanging out with Fox when she got a phone call.

"Hello" she answered

On the other end a dark sinister voice said "I have the filthy turtles who raised you in my custody and if you don't bring my daughter to me in an hour they will all die."

"If you lay a hand on my family i will make you sorry that you had ever messed with the daughter of April and Casey Jones."

"Don't make me laugh, I was able to cause the car accident that killed your parents easy. The master you had heard so highly of didn't die of old age and your family knew that the way your parents died was an accident they have been lying to you your whole life." and after that the strange dark voice coming from the other end disappeared and hung up after the sound of mails screaming in agony.

"Who are you?" Lavina asked Fox glaring at her.

"I am the daughter of Karai the adopted daughter of your families worst enemy and enemy of the aliens known a Ootrons The Shredder. I hate my mother I ran away when i was ten. I came down here thinking she had given up looking, but i was wrong. Now she has your family and its my fault. Lavina i am so very sorry."

Just then the door was smashed in and an army of foot ninja ran in ready to attach.

"I understand and I will forgive you after we save my family, but right now we have foot ninja to kick the shell out of."

Lavina then pressed the button and pulled the chain out from her belt loops and charged them. Fox pulled a pen out off her pocket and pressed a button that split the pen in half and turned it into two double sided long knives. They than charged the army of foot at the same exact time and faught.

Lavina rapped her chaing around the waist of a ninja and swung him around hitting other foot. While Fox went around stabbing and kicking the ninja to death. When the living foot ran off Lavina and Fox followed them to Karai.

"My darling daughter has returned to me. I'm glad." Karai then shook her head towards two foot bots and they grabbed Lavina's shoulders and pushed her to her knees.

"Make your mommy proud… Finish her off." Karai demanded. Fox pulled out her blade and put it to Lavina's throat.

Lavina looked into the eyes of Fox and without emotion yelled with hatred "YOU TRAITOR, WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE PRESCHOOL AND YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP ME GET MY FAMILY BACK."

Fox then through her weapon to the ground looked her mother in the eyes and said "There is no honor in killing someone defenceless." Fox then picked her blades up from the ground and stabbed the foot bots she then tossed Lavina her chain and charged her mother.

Both of the girls fought Karai both getting in hits and getting hit themselves. By the end of the fight Karai was killed by Fox and both girls had bleeding wounds and broken ribs. They then had to fight there way to the prison where Donnie, Leo, Raph, and Mikey's dead bodies were left to rot.

Lavina fell to her knees with tears in her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs staring to the sky. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

The guys were buried with Casey, April, and Master Splinter in the park. Four years later Lavina was married and like her parents died in a car accident with her husband and left their son Splinter to be raised by Lavina's best friend Fox.


End file.
